


пять минут позора и ты звезда ютуба

by Alyssa_Noble



Series: xmas on ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: видит бог, я этого не хотела, но челлендж есть челлендж





	пять минут позора и ты звезда ютуба

новогодние ёлки - кормящее время не только для звёзд российской эстрады, но и для бедных русских фигуристов, которые не прочь подзаработать лишнюю копеечку.  
ну а если фигурист еще и титулованный, а не просто хрен с горы, то желающие оторвут его вместе с руками, ногами и коньками.

именно так рассуждал юра, когда намекал фельцману, что он не прочь вписаться в какой-нибудь проект в конце декабря. но не позже - на январские каникулы у него уже был куплен билет в алматы, где его ждал отабек (и куча его родни - но об этом юра старался не думать).

он не предусмотрел только одно - никифоров попросил якова снова быть его тренером, а тот мстительно заявил, что сделает это, только если витя поработает на благо федерации.

\- считай это общественными работами, - наставительно произнес фельцман, - чтобы в следующий раз шило в жопе поменьше играло.

но сказано - сделано, и он выбил никифорову с плисецким участие в новогоднем ледовом шоу. проблема возникла только со сценарием, который был прописан в контракте и обжалованию не подлежал.

\- мы будем играть… кого? - юре показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- условие есть условие, - сурово сказал яков, - либо вы двое показываете этот номер на ёлку, либо катитесь на своих коньках на все четыре стороны.  
\- даже не знаю, что тебя так возмущает, юра, - хмыкнул виктор, - в кои-то веки не тебя в женские шмотки наряжают.  
\- а ты и рад! - огрызнулся плисецкий. он заскрежетал зубами, но делать было нечего - подарок отабеку на новый год сам себя не купит (и черт бы побрал это дорогое диджейское оборудование).  
\- давай быстренько сляпаем номер, откатаем и разбежимся, - деловито предложил ему никифоров, - в костюмах прогонять не будем, ладно уж.  
\- а ты не спеши, витя, - яков недобро блеснул глазами и положил свою лапищу ему на плечо, - наслаждайся замаливанием грехов по полной.  
\- но меня дома юри ждет, он же там совсем один, - заныл виктор.  
"о боже, дай мне сил", - взмолился юра.  
но, видимо, бог был слеп и глух к мольбам простого русского фигуриста.

день выступления пришел даже слишком быстро - они еле-еле успели закончить программу, оставляя некоторые моменты на волю случая, то есть шила в никифоровской жопе.

"пять минут позора и я свободен", - твердил про себя юра. он поправил мешковатый костюм и заячьи уши, которые всё время норовили сползти ему на лицо.

\- а теперь, ребята, давайте все вместе позовем дедушку мороза и снегурочку! - голос ведущей разносился отовсюду.  
\- ДЕ-ДУШ-КА МО-РОЗ! СНЕ-ГУ-РОЧ-КА! - послушно скандировали зрители.

"пора", - юра содрогнулся, снял чехлы и выкатился на лёд. до этого он старался не смотреть на виктора, но теперь пришлось - тот, хохоча, появился с другого конца арены.

обидно было признавать, но никифоров выглядел хорошо даже в женской голубой шубке и в парике с косой, которой он ухитрялся поигрывать. видимо, у него была та же проблема, что и у юры - волчьи уши едва не отвалились еще до начала номера.

заиграла песня: "расскажи, снегурочка, где была", и плисецкий начал нарезать вокруг виктора круги.

\- расскажи, снегурочка, где была? расскажи-ка, милая, как дела? - обреченно повторял юра слова песни.  
"рот открывать не забываем!" - напомнил ему фельцман на их генеральной репетиции.  
\- за тобою бегала, дед мороз, пролила немало я горьких слёз! - никифоров, скотина такая, кривлялся и, кажется, даже получал удовольствие от процесса.  
\- ждёт моих подарочков ребятня и тебе достанется от меня! - мстительно пообещал плисецкий, уже представляя, как он надает поджопников пятикратному чемпиону.  
\- наконец, сбываются все мечты! - виктор ослепил его улыбкой на тысячу ватт, - лучший мой подарочек - это ты!

номер заканчивался тем, что юра обматывал его серпантином и сваливал в закат. они с яковом еле-еле убедили никифорова не оголяться как волк в финале и пощадить нежную психику детей и их родителей.  
"пиздец, теперь это еще и на ютубе выложат", - мелькнула паническая мысль у плисецкого в голове.

\- ух, жарко! - виктор расстегнул одеяние снегурки, почесал голую грудь и сверкнул розовыми боксерами.  
\- у тебя что, и розовые труселя подо всем этим? - ужаснулся юра.  
\- всё должно быть по канону! - наставительно произнес виктор, - вживаться в роль, так полностью!  
\- ты ебанутый, - прошептал юра и затряс головой, пытаясь изгнать образ никифорова в розовых трусах из головы.

пожалуй, он не будет упоминать об этом событии примерно никогда. ну разве что отабеку поплачется о своей тяжелой доле.

к сожалению, его мечтам не суждено было осуществиться - видео с их выступлением собрало столько лайков и комментариев в соцсетях, что через неделю им пришлось откатать его снова.  
и на бис.  
дважды.


End file.
